Melody, Memory, Malady
by Bilology
Summary: David Guetta creates a musical being. A human who can control and harness every aspect of music. Little does he know this power cannot be controlled. Deadmau5 and other producers fight to protect the new creation.


Guetta stood above his near finished creation. It was a female he had found in a night club, barely clinging to life. Someone had tried to kill her, but all that was left from the attack was a nasty gash on her upper chest. She was the perfect specimen for his experiment. Not just anyone could work. He wanted to integrate music into her very being, and he was almost finished. He had threaded wires up and through her spine and into her brain; they led down her arms as well. All that David needed now was a spark, a musical spark. She had a port installed in the back of her neck to awaken her.

"Hmmmm... Now what should I use to charge her up?" Guetta hissed in thought.  
"Boom box? No, too old," he sifted through a pile of musical objects and instruments, "Electric guitar...? Well I'd need to know how to play. iPod... Eh, close but... That's it!"  
He looked at his laptop, "My Mac! Perfect for music, " Guetta smiled and turned to plug in the cord, "Wait, almost forgot," he picked up a metal collar, it looked similar to a neck plate that the royal Egyptians wore, but with glowing lights, and placed it around the female's neck, "I have to keep you in check somehow."

He plugged the computer wire into her neck and searched for some sort of music. He rubbed his eyes, it was really late. Sighing in defeat, he clicked on Pandora and went to his own station. He fell asleep on the keyboard seconds later.

Music played inside the comatose woman. Her brain sparked to life, but she couldn't quite wake up yet. "Titanium" was filling up her head, outside her lips turned to a frown. Her mind stretched forward into the computer as it spewed music and the screen changed. Pandora picked a new station making the colors inside her mind transform from an agitated red to cool blues as Aural Psynapse played for her. Her lips relaxed into a smile and her body tried to stretch... But she was bound to the table.  
Her blue mind changed to purple and then red as she panicked. Aural Psynapse changed into the frantic beeping of Stereo Fidelity as her body jerked about. David awoke to his creation flailing on the table. Her eyes were still closed but she was breathing frantically and screaming as if awake.  
"Hey! Hey!" He looked at the computer screen. "Fuck, fucking deadmau5... This must be what's bothering her." He thought about ripping the cord from her neck but he knew that would ruin the progress. He changed the music back to his station and Royksopp's "Happy Up Here" played. The reds in her mind cooled to pink and then purple, and finally to blue. She gave one last jerk to break free of her binding but relaxed and let her mind fall asleep again. David patted her head and her breathing slowed. He looked at his watch, 5:30 in the morning.  
"I need some sleep," he yawned violently and looked down at his little science experiment. It was going to be a while before he could unplug her. Guetta moved to the couch near by and laid down. He fought sleep but at the same time welcomed it as his lids closed one more time. His project woke up once more as music of his played. This time it was a remix of Benny Benassi's "Who's Your Daddy?" The cyborg-like woman stretched her mind forward again and changed it to Benny's station. His music made her want to move, but she settled herself and fell back to sleep. The blues of her mind rattled and vibrated into green and aqua shades.

An alarm went off and woke Guetta up. He looked at his watch, 9:05, "Uuuuugh."  
He sprung to life when he remembered why he had set the alarm in the first place. His creation would be ready fairly soon. He smiled devilishly and looked at the table where she lay. The girl was relatively slender but with dangerous curves. She had long hair that spilled across her body and down her back. Her lips were full, soft and red. Guetta stood over her with a sick grin on his face. He brushed her hair from her face and stared over her angelic features. She needed some new clothes. But not just any old clothes, the ones he had designed for her. It was a spandex material but had wires embedded in it, like her skin. It was smooth and free of any bumps or wrinkles though. It was designed to change colors with her mood and transform into anything she might want to wear. All she had to do was think to control it. The woman was almost revived. She only needed one more song and the reboot would be complete. Guetta hadn't been paying attention to the fact that it wasn't his music that was bringing her back to life, but almost every other artist. He had been too enamored by her appearance. Whiskers by Feed Me came on as the last song she needed to be revived. It slowly built up and finally dropped, her eyes sprung open and she gasped for air, in beat with the song. Guetta laughed, slightly in shock that it had worked. He had failed so many times before.  
Her lilac colored eyes darted around the room but offered her nothing in return. It was the first time she had opened her eyes since she had died. Grey blobs and silhouettes cluttered her vision, and then she saw one dark black shape appear above her. She shrieked and pulled away from the table violently but her restraints kept her from hitting the mass of darkness.  
Guetta frowned, "Now is that any way to treat the man who created you?" He placed a hand on her face and she jerked away from him.  
"What do you mean, you created me?" She couldn't remember anything from her past life. As far as she was concerned, he really HAD created her, but she didn't like the thought. It didn't sit well with her. Guetta tried to touch her again but she hissed and spit at him.  
"That is ENOUGH!" He ordered and grabbed a remote before pushing a button.  
The collar on her neck lit up and sent a shock pulsing through her body. She choked and let out a moan and passed out. Guetta sighed, "Aw, that looked like it hurt. I'm sorry baby." He ran his thumb across her lips and kissed her. Music on the screen changed from Whiskers to One Click Headshot. Her brain was still awake even though she was out cold. Guetta turned to the screen and then looked back at her, "Hmmm, rebellious indeed. I'll fix that quick."  
His face became dark and he grabbed her new clothes, "Time to get dressed honey. If you don't like it then that's just too bad," he mocked in a motherly tone. He set the clothes down on the table beside her and grabbed a needle filled with anesthetic; Guetta didn't want her jerking about and damaging the delicate chords within her body. He picked up her semi-lifeless body and removed what little clothing she still had on.

After he had gotten her dressed he decided he'd try and calm her down, send her a message somehow telling her that he meant no harm. He stopped the music for a second and typed on a simple text editor in hopes that she would see and take it into her system.  
**-I mean you no harm. I made you, why would I want to hurt you?-**  
He waited for a reply for some small period of time.  
_~How did you make me? What am I?~_  
Guetta smiled.  
**-You, are music. You can speak it, you can mix it in your mind, it defines your emotions and your physique. You are music personified!-**  
_~... But how did you make me?~_  
Guetta sighed, "She's missing the point."  
**-I found you dead in a nightclub and I brought you back to life.-**  
Her mind turned red and the wires in the outfit she was wearing turned red as well.  
**-Calm down. Calm down.-**  
_~Calm? Who the hell am I? Do I even have a name? Why can't I remember?!~_ punctuation and signs and errors filled his screen, the font changed from black to red.  
"Fuck... I don't have a name for her," he whispered aloud, "Project X... No too over used. A? Lacks originality. K? That could get confusing. Z? Ha, well I've tried about that many times. Z it is."  
He smiled**. -You are mine and I love you. I'm sorry you don't remember. Do you like the name Z?-**  
The reds in her mind were still spiking, but they cooled to pink shortly after his reply.  
_~Love? I-It's okay... Yeah, I like Z.~__  
_**-Good. Are you ready to wake up now?-**  
Her body was cooled down to a light blue again. _~Yes, Maker. I am ready.~__  
_  
Guetta pressed return on his keyboard and she awakened. Her lilac eyes lit up the darkness of the makeshift laboratory. Her outfit had changed to cool purples and blues as well.  
"Good morning, Z," Guetta cooed as he untied her. She sat up and hung her legs over the table. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and covered some of her face.  
"Good morning... I-I don't even know your name," she frowned and opened her mouth, Swedish House Mafia came out, "I wanna know your naaaame. (I wanna know your name.)" She blushed and covered her mouth with her hands.  
Guetta's eyes widened and he smiled, "It works... It actually works."  
Z cleared her throat and smiled, "So, what is your name?"  
Her maker formed a handsome smile and held his hand out to her, "My name is David Guetta."  
Tons of songs popped into her head and she fought a frown.  
_"~He is the one who fixed me? The one that made this... This music. Dare I even call it music?~_" she scowled internally but mustered up a pleased smile. He did save her life after all.  
"So, what are you going to do with me now, Guetta?" She slid off the table and stood eerily close to him.  
Guetta smiled and brushed her jet black hair from her face, he let his hand linger on her face. Z's face turned red and her outfit changed to the same lilac color as her eyes.  
Guetta leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, he frowned.  
"I-Uh... I'm sorry, but, why did you make me? Was it just for that?"  
Guetta sighed, "No! No... I made you for convention that's happening tonight. It's a meeting of all the most famous producers. They always talk shit about me, so I figured I'd create something to shut them all up." He cackled and rubbed his hands together with a smile.  
Z frowned and the instrumental beginning of Raise Your Weapon poured from her mouth. Guetta turned back to her in an instant and grabbed her by her electric collar causing her to flinch, "Don't you play his music! He's done nothing but torment me!" He was inches from her face with a hand cocked and ready to hit.  
Z's calm purples turned into reds and oranges. She opened her mouth but all that came out was the screaming of "Call 911 Now!" from First of the Year (Equinox). She gasped and covered her mouth.  
"_Fuck that's going to get really annoying_," she thought to herself.  
Guetta pushed her down to the ground, narrowed his eyes at her, and ground his teeth together angrily.  
"Now you listen to me. You are MINE now, and that means you listen to me! Tonight... You will play MY music when I tell you." He grabbed his computer.  
She tried to speak but again all that came out was music, "And it feels like I am just too close to love you... There is nothing I can really say."  
She huffed a sigh and kept her mouth closed. She knew how the rest of that verse played out.  
Guetta hummed in a condescending tone, "Let me remind you that there is a nice piece of metal around your neck that does something, sweetheart. Do you remember what it does?"  
Z narrowed her eyes and stood up, "You stupid motherfucker! You stupid motherfucker! You stupid mother FUCK-ER!" Mindless Self Indulgence answered for her. She covered her mouth, although she couldn't help but laugh.  
Guetta hissed, "Oh you think this is funny?"  
She showed her sharp teeth with a wicked smile and Dillon Francis' I.D.G.A.F.O.S. poured out of her mouth.  
Guetta grabbed his remote and clicked a button just as it got to the drop in the sound. He shocked her but the music just played louder as she fell to her knees with one hand on the collar and the other on the floor. She was breathing heavily but the music still seeped from her mouth. Guetta turned up the setting until she passed out from the electric shock. Electricity waved over her body in a loop mimicking that of the lights that surround a car traveling through a tunnel. She was hyperventilating and the lights on her body were a bright white. Her mouth opened and Vandalism by Porter Robinson played, "I wasn't born yesterday. I've succumb to your wicked ways"  
Guetta looked down at her and hissed, "Still?"  
"Up up and away... Seem to think I'm your property."  
"SHUT UP!" Guetta growled at her while shaking her. He looked for something, anything to shut her up.  
"I'm a victim! Of vandalism! Since you left your mark on me..."  
He covered her mouth with his bloodstained hand and connected her to the computer again. He played some of his own music that he had saved on there, which wasn't much, but it shut her up so he didn't care. He picked her up and put her back on the table before strapping her arms and legs down.  
"You've left me no choice, love. If you won't listen it's either extermination or I make you listen, and until I build another one of you one of those options isn't really an option now is it?" Guetta spoke erratically as he programmed her to obey him. Her body twitched as he downloaded a set of rules for her.


End file.
